Arrows in the Knight
by Elyas
Summary: The begining of Aradors personal battle against the burning legion


Arrows in the Knight  
  
All was quiet and calm as Arador son of Agamand surveyed the camp, the banners and con of the officers and nobles of the Zann Legion wavered in the brisk night breeze some of the men stirred in there blankets while others stood the watch at the edge of the camp. The guards hit gauntlet to metal clad chest in a salute to there captain and lord as he passed. For eight days these men along with the other three hundred footman and one hundred cavalry that made up the Zann legion had been encamped outside the capital after Aradors father Lord Agamand General of the Zann Legion had been summoned to an audience with king Terenas. Arador strode back to his pavilion among the officers lines, when he reached the black and blue pavilion he found Nor'Kall captain of the Third division waiting for him warming his hands on the Brazier as he stepped toward Arador, the light of the fire danced on his scared face the result of a lifetime of conflict "there Late," stated the older captain. The envoy that had left that morning to meet the summons of king Terenas was now long overdue. "the council is slow in decision and father is probably drinking with old friends and the envoy taken rooms at the palace barracks" Nor'Kall simply nodded yet it was clear he was not convinced and neither was Arador. Silently Arador stepped into the light of his pavilion and knelt in Prayer to the Light.  
  
Aradors prayers were interrupted by the sound of men in Mail and plate on the approach to his pavilion The folds at the entrance parted and a guard stepped in. Bowing slightly and hurriedly he spoke "Begging fogginess my lord, a Ridder approaches grabbing his helm from crumpled sheets Arador followed the guards through the lines to the centre of the camp there Nor'kall waited flanked by two of his junior officers. As the ridder approached it was clear even in the poor light that this was a man who had seen battle and recently, his armour was scratched and dented and coated in blood still wet in places and glistening in the light of the full moon now well above there heads. The ridder reined in his horse just short of the assembled party that was growing as men not on duty came to hear what new the ridder brought. As the ridder dismounted he fell to the ground his helm rolling away reviling a face Arador new well it was the face of Jorad body guard to his father. Jorad pulled himself up at Aradors feet tears rolling down his cheek and mixing with the dry blood the coated his face. "I tried me lord but I was to late, them things 'ad got to him 'afore me." Jorad blubbered as Arador pulled the man to his feet shaking the man Arador demanded "what are you on about man what things Killed my father" Jorad looked up at his lord and his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell limp, an arrow protruding from the back of his scull, a arrow made of bone.  
  
The shrieks of the Scourge filled the air as there attack began. An army of goules and crypt fiends descended upon the camp and the air filled with beating wings and howls of the gargoyle. Arador son of Agamand now Lord of the Zann legion drew his blade and stalked into battle and chaos. The furious charge of the undead reduced the camp from thousands to hundreds in mere minutes as hundreds were slain whilst still in there blankets. Aradors mind slipped into a void were man and sword were one and nothing but the battle existed, his sword sliced half rotten flesh as he danced apon the battlefield as only those born to the sword can, carving his way through the ranks of the enemy oblivious to all even the pain of his on body as the enemy split his flesh. The harsh sounds of battle were interrupted by a horn blowing on the wind and dispute there overwhelming advantage on the field the enemy withdrew. As the scatted few remnants of the Zann legion rushed to regroup at Arador's command the flesh of there fallen comrades fell from there bones as they stood to face there brothers at arms as skeletal warriors. Arador pushed his men some still in there night cloths and most in bad condition against the army of bone. The skeletons were not as strong as they had been in life but they were far out numbered and as the men of the legion were slain they rose again almost before they hit the ground. In Aradors mind he knew the battle was over and they would die here. With that thought he charged and fought with a new ferocity as he had never before and he felt the light fill him to the point were he thought he would explode he felt nothing but the light as he danced with a strength ad speed the could only be from a paladin mindlessly he screamed his fathers name and the light left him in an explosion that fell the undead around him. Now with his senses returned he took advantage of the situation and ran with a handful of followers they ran with the undead recovering an reforming and not far behind in pursuit they ran making for the forest. As Arador ran he felt like he was flying never had he know what is was to be one with the light now he was a paladin, a defend, a defend of the light and he would avenge his father. 


End file.
